AVP: Destruction
by LovelyhumanVixen
Summary: Human kind is dying out, taken over by the creatures called Xenos. It is up to a group of humans and the Yautja to destroy this threat. Will they succeed? No more ocs' Prolouge up. Rated M for Blood and Gore, Maybe a Lemon ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Prolouge

_**AVP: Destruction**_

**My sister has been pushing me to write this... Let me tell you, she is VERY persuasive when it comes to getting what she likes. She always egging me on, asking me to fix this, write that, don't do that. It's ticking me off XD And I am only a year younger**

**I am still going to work on my other story, this is just going to be a side story.**

**Well since she just LOVES to make people make characters for her, she egged me on to make this! Any way, I made an Rp for this, gave up on that, but decide instead to make it a story! Any way, as you read in the summary, it is exactly as it is. A survival story. Not all characters will survive, remember that. The WEAK WILL NOT SURVIVE.**

**You can add only up to two characters each. Hybrids allowed, always. I hope you enjoy the intro, short but to the point.**

_Prolouge_

A teenage girl stopped at the edge of a street and paused sniffing the air. The hybrid Yautja-human blinked up towards the building a smirked as she took a bomb out of her bag. "Boom..." She said as she pulled out a compact bomb and stuck it to the side of a supposed nest of Xenomorphs. As Far as her friend, La'ar, had told her, there was a nest of Xenos in the shopping in sector 12, which is main street.

She turned and ran off down the street, holding the dentonator in her left hand, getting ready to blow those bastards back to hell. The sound of approaching Xenos filled her ears and burned her sensetive nose with their rancid smell of death. She stopped when she saw herself in the glass of the building and smirked examining herself, admiring her "good" looks. Stupidly enough.

Ginger had long blonde hair with amber a bit more well muscled than normal humans, and it shows. She is about 6'5 and weighs in at 130 pounds, at the least, maybe even more than that. She normally wore a small bear skin "bra" and skirt that reaches down to her lower thighs. But today was Yautja battle style armor with more of a human shape, fitting her perfectly. On the mask was her and her Master's Symbol, a triangle with a xeno tail going through it, then some Yautja writing.

She wore her hair in one long braid, which went down to mid-back, surprising enough since she cuts it alot. She had a long scar alone her right breast from when she was attacked by a small animal Xeno who decided to get touchy feely with it. She still has the skull from it, bastard.

Ginger ran through the now destroyed streets of New york as she clicked on her telecomunicator. "Hey La'ar!" The Yautja on screen smirked at her and trilled, His right mandibles raising in a half smirk. "What did you do this time?" He asked with a raised eye brow as he clicked his manibles together, teasing her again. Ginger chuckled and then skidded around a corner just as a building from far away blew up. A flash of red fire bursted up from the building sending pieces of it Xenomorphs and chuncks of building. Some of it hit the ground not too far from the hybrid causing her to jump back. She swore at the debree and walked off into the alley to avoid being crushed by bits of building.

"Eh, blowing up shit again." Ginger said, returning her gaze back to her friend. The Yautja rolled his eyes at her in a human gesture of annoyance and then growled, "Be careful, I don't want to attract anymore attention than we have to." Ginger chuckled at him in reply and La'ar trilled at her with a playful glare. "Well the others should be here soon..." La'ar said as he began typing some stuff on his consol and then clicked. Ginger's gaze slipped from the Telecommunicator towards the parking lot where she thought she saw shadows passing by on the ground.

"Don't know who, High Elder is sending them. Ginger..." Ginger returned her attention back to La'ar who was giving her a worried look. "You okay?" He trilled before leaning in closer to the screen to see his friend's face, sighing as she glared at him. "Yeah, just a bit alert thats all." La'ar, seeming to be okay with this, sat back and looked at her cooly. "Fine, wait there." Ginger nodded at this and turned off the communicator and looked around for signs of commrads.

End of Prolouge

**Here is the form!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species(Xeno,Yautja, Human, or Hybrid ((Name what kind of Hybrid)):**

**Looks:**

**Weapons:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory (Optional):**

**Other:**


	2. Survival of the Quickest

_Chapter 1- Survival of the Quickest_

Ginger looked side to side, watching for any Xenos that might have escaped the explosions. So far nothing had came nor her comrades were here yet. Huffing, she shifted foot to foot before rolling her shoulders to get the kinks out. "Damn Pauk'de where are they?" She mutter sniffing the air carefully for scents of either oomans or Yautja.

Nothing came but the smell of burning flesh and fire.

She blinked up as she heard a low hiss from somewhere atop the building. A shadow darted away from the ledge and disappeared into the shadows of a vent. Ginger flipped her mask readings to heat sensors and grunted when she saw a red blob running down what seemed to be a shaft. She shifted from the wall and went into a crouch, sniffing again.

Trash, blood, sweat (her's), burning xenos... She paused thinking for a few moments catching a strange scent. It smelt like the hoppy smell of a male Yautja, the buggy smell of a xeno, and the meaty smell of an ooman. She tilted her head to the side as the scent confused her. " M-di H'dlak (No fear), it's probably bodies..." She muttered as she crept forward towards the side door.

The hissing became louder, but it wasn't from inside.

Suddenly... *WOMP!*

Ginger was sent skidding on her back into a trash can, toppling it over her. "C'jit!" She pushed the trash can off of herself and cried out as something suddenly pinned both of her arms above her head. A hot blast of stinky air hit her square on the face as a low hiss came from the creature.

She snarled defiantly at the Xeno as she released her made a loud whirring sound as it fired up. There was a bright blast energy as the xeno was sent flying, it's blood splattering over the ground. Some of it hit Ginger's chest plate burning through the yautian metal. She tore off the metal and threw it away as it almost burned to her mesh shirt. She jumped to her feet and looked around snarling as she couldn't find the Xeno who attacked her.

Her nostrils flared as another Xeno scent came to her, this time wafting behind her.

*WHOOSH*

Ginger dodged to the side as another Xeno tried to stick it's tail through her skull, missing only a few inches. She retracted her wrist blades and swung around, spinning in a tight circle, as she struck the xeno across the face. Blood flew past her as she ducked under it's tail and struck again on it's left thigh, making it crumble to the ground. It let out a mangled hiss and tried to strike her again with it's tail, but she cut it clear off.

Grabbing the end closest to the blade, she struck down on the Xeno with a feral roar of defiance. It slammed through it's skull and she jumped back as acid blood sprayed up into the air, moments from where she was. "Pauk'de Kainde Amedha." She spat returning her wrist blade back into her gauntlet. Suddenly loud hissing filled the air around her and she spun around to see six Xenomorphs slowly stalking towards her. More hissing came from behind and she spun around and roared at the two that came up behind her.

"Pauk..." She snarled as the realization of finally losing the battle crashed down on her. Surrounded on both sides, she had no hope of fighting off this many Xenos. Of course a well experience or full blooded Yautja would have a good chance against these things. But her, ha! She didn't even have a ghost of a hope at winning against these things. She was just a mere half-blood.

She looked side to side for an escaped route, but she was enclosed on both sides. She looked back to front again and all of sudden smirked, "If I paud'de die, C'jit, I'll pauk'de go down fighting." She said viciously as both of her wrist blades slid out smoothly out of her gauntlets.

Suddenly a Xeno from her back charged at her and she spun around, kicking upwards into it's face. "STUPID BLACK PAUK!" She roared as she suddenly felt a stinging sensation in her right shoulder as it's claws made contact with her left shoulder. She roared in pain as another slashed it's tail across her back, leaving a long red trail of blood in it's wake.

_'God damn, Paya... Without that damn plate I am defenseless in the back.'_ She thought through gritted teeth as she fought off another tail of the first attacking xeno. She felt more pain, this time in her side, as claws ripped open her mesh shirt clean in half. She turned on the offending xeno, but it was gone.

There was a loud hiss from above and she looked up growling, thinking it was going to attack from above. But she let out a hiss of surprise as yellow blood dripped from the dead Xeno, onto the ground in front of her.

It was hanging from another xeno tail as it slowly ripped it apart. In a final burst, the creature cried in a loud roar in the throes of death. It went lip and the tail flicked it into a wall revealing a man.

He had handsome red hair with green eyes that glittered under the low light. His hair was made into a style similar to a Yautja male's, strangely enough. He looked stronger, a light array of muscles rippled under his shirt as he jumped down beside her. A closer look made her gasp loudly as she saw the deadly Xeno tail protruding from his pants.

"What the pa-" She was cut off as she was knocked to the ground by a xeno, who obviously took the chance to take her down. She let out a roar and struggled under its weight as it poised to strike her down. The man suddenly roared, a yautja roar and tackled the creature off of her, pinning it to the nearest wall. Ginger rolled over onto her back and jumped to her feet as she watched him snap the creature's head off. Blood splattered onto his face, but it didn't burn him, surprising her even more.

He turned around roaring at her or at least she thought. A loud hiss came from behind her and she spun around, slashing upwards with her blade. She cut the creature's head in half and it crumbled to the ground. She turned around again and let out an annoyed snort when she saw that he was gone. A strangle roar came from above and looked up to see a xeno body drop to the ground.

She turned to the last two xenos snarling but stopped. The two were seemingly retreating away, letting out little chirps and growls, like they're scared. She spat at them and threw back her head.

A vicious roar of victory ripped from her throat, echoing through the streets. Another's roar joined her as she heard the man return the same roar back to her. She closed her eyes and grinned, finishing the roar with a laugh.

She turned around grinning towards the red-head, her yellow eyes sparkling in delight. "Hey, thanks dude... Uhhhh?" He was taking a few steps forward purring softly. "Erm... Quit that." Ginger said putting her hand up as he examined her with lustful eyes. She began to feel a bit uncomfortable by the stare he was giving her. The purr became louder as he came within a foot of the hybrid.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" She screeched as he suddenly grabbed her breast roughly. "PERVERT!" The man squeezed hard causing a loud vicious screech to erupt from Ginger's throat. She kicked upwards, connecting her foot with his chin sending him stumbling back. The purring stopped and he roared at her. He suddenly charged at her quickly as a xeno.

He knocked her to the ground and pinned her down with his whole body. She began struggling with fierce shrieks and snarls, trying to get him off. He leaned down and bit down hard onto her throat, drawing blood. Ginger suddenly froze as she felt a lump in his pants brush against her thigh. "OH PAUK!" She screamed twisting her neck around to bite down onto he ear.

He suddenly bolted off of her and stumbled back letting out little growls and trills. Ginger, taking her chance, jumped up and ran off. A vicious hiss erupted from the alley she escaped from and she heard pounding feet quickly making their way towards her. Bunching her muscles, Ginger jumped up a set of stair and landed square on her feet.

Turning around she snarled defiantly towards the red-haired man, who had stopped at the bottom of the stairs, his tail swishing back and forth dangerously. "Pauk you! WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST FREAKING TRIED TO RAPE ME?" She roared towards the man as she backed up against a pole. He merely tilted his head, stopping the swishing movements of his tail. He let out a sharp hiss and began to climb up the stairs. "HEY! S-STAY BACK YOU PAUKING OOMAN!" Ginger roared before he suddenly stopped. His tail movements stilled as he tilted his head towards me, grinning slightly. That freaky Yautja male purr kicked up again. He jumped up the last three steps and boldly walked up to me, his green eyes sparkling with lust again.

He placed a hand on my chest and leaned forward, breathing in my scent carefully. His purr rose up a notch and he licked my cheek. I immeadtly froze at this and let out a warning growl, suppressing my Yautja urge to show this male that a female is in charge. He carefully traced a hand down my right arm, stopping at the elbow. My nostrils burned with the scent of his mating musk, my own female body responding with my own, unwilling as I was. He purred into my ear and thrusted his hips against mine, causing a loud gasp to escape my throat.

Suddenly everything in the world seemed to freeze as he said in a grating voice, "Ooham." He said in a gargled sort of way before swishing his tail again, wrapping it around my waist. "Chimera..."

End of chapter!

**Chimera is owned by Tymes 24**

**I hoped you enjoyed! I am still taking OCS.**


	3. Bestfriends, until I'm Annoyed

**I would like to thank Tymes24 and Bahamut Crisis Core for their support in my story! MOTIVATION GO! **

Chapter 2- Bestfriends, Until I'm annoyed

Ginger blinked a few times, trying to make sense of the word. 'Chimera?' Her mind echoed, unfamiliar with this word. "Chimera? What's that?" She asked shakily as the mans xeno tail squeezed her legs a bit, causing a soft gasp to escape her throat.

The bite he gave her on the neck stung a bit, but just a mere throb. She seemed to be more focused on the bite and name than the fact he had her pinned down. "Chimera..." He said pointing to himself with a grin. Suddenly something clicked in Ginger's mind and she gasped as she realized that it was his name. "Oh! Your name is Chimera!"

Chimera grinned in response to this and his tail loosened a bit before he nuzzled the bite, on her neck. Ginger's yellow eyes widened a bit at this, but she didn't move. It felt strangely nice but yet at the same time creepy, a new experience for her. "H-hey... quit that!" She hissed pushing her hands against his chest, trying to shove him off. The purr in his chest kicked to high gear as he began to tear at her mesh shirt, tearing the metal chains appart with his sharp nails.

"C'jit!" She snarled remembering that pushing on a male's chest was a challenge saying 'take me if you dare'. Obviously he was schooled in yautja customs because he took the challenge. "I didn't mean it that way!" She cried her voice rising into a high squeak. Chimera tilted his head and unwrapped his tail before trailing it down her left arm, making a cry of protest to escape her lips. He grinned at this and then Ginger barked a profanity at him, ending it in telling him to back off.

"Ginger, can't you even defend yourself against an ooman?" She heard a cold voice say in pure yautja, venom leaking from her voice. A weak sigh of relief escaped her lips as she purred, "Nice to see you too Rog'ap..." I looked behind Chimera towards a female Yuatja, who stood with her weapon aimed at the ooman.

Rog'ap or Rouge had skin that is a soft mud-brown. She has rather small mandibles, and what ooman's would call a 'diamond shaped face'. Her eyes hold a vivid yellow, and a thin scar has marred her cheek from her Chivas. She was quite pretty by other males standards, I must admit myself, she is.

"Hey Rouge!" A deep male voice cried as a ooman ran up behind her grinning widely. He had brown hair with a little natural gold blond in the front. His eyes were an unusual deep green color, when he was relaxed. He was slightly light in build, handsome... Very handsome...

My cheeks turned red when I noticed I was staring at him a bit too long. Chimera did too because he pinned me harder against the pole causing me to squeak a bit in pain. Mat's eyes turned a bit red and he barked, "Hey get your filthy mits off of her!" This didn't help Ginger's blush, it only deepened by this anger.

Ginger was glad that the elder sent these two, at least she knew them well enough to know what to expect. They have been together before, fighting in sector seven, used to be long island. Man those were good times, blowing up rich people houses and doing belly flops in the pool. Rouge of course had been a party pooper through some of it, but she did break in to have fun with us for awhile.

Ginger shook her head away from these thoughts and grunted to the new ooman, "Hey Mat, a little help would be good here..." Mat cracked his knuckles and then his neck before charging at Chimera, his throat ripping out a full out roar. Chimera suddenly let her go and snarled at them before climbing up the wall with loud hisses and growls. Ginger moved away from the pole grunting at the strained muscles in her back from being pinned to the pole too long.

"Thanks, that guy was fucking insane. Gave me a damn mating bite..." Ginger hissed under her breath rubbing her throat slightly as she felt the teeth marks.

He had chosen her as his mate and would probably be back before she even got a breath. But for now she shall enjoy her freedom and deal with him later.

"So guys, any missions from the big man?" Rouge grunted at me with a light trill at the end before looking around for a few moments. "La'ar should've been here a few minutes ago..." She hissed darkly, causing Mat to chuckle at the female. Rouge snarled at him and Mat backed up with his hands up. "Hey! Don't go jungle girl on me." He said with a teasing tone that gave him another snarl.

Ginger snickered at the two softly. _'Just like the old team again...' _She thought looking at the two, who engaged in a deadly staring contest. "Hey! Lets get going!" The hybrid yelled catching the feuding twos attention. "La'ar will catch up later." Ginger said before turning around and running off down the stairs.

The two looked to each other before shrugging and running after her. "So Ginger, who the hell was that?" Mat asked keeping pace with the blonde. Ginger blinked her yellow eyes at him and snorted, looking off towards the distance. "Dunno..." She lied blantly as Mat gave her a look that told the yautja hybrid to spill the beans. Not going to happen, not ever.

"He just randomly saved my ass then tried to rape me..." Ginger continued, ignoring his gaze that drilled into the very inners of her brain. "So yeah, not his fan anymore. Then he bit the hell out of my neck. That's not going away any time soon that's for sure." Mat twisted his head to get a good look at the bite mark as they skidded around the corner towards times square.

"Damn! Nasty bite there! Did he give you rabies or something?" He asked giving her a worried look that causing the young girl to blush a bit. Ginger looked away to hide her blush and grunted a bit at this. "Dunno, hopefully not..." She muttered hoping that it was that. Yautja medicine was better than oomans, they almost cured any disease except aids which was a ooman disease.

Rouge let out a loud growl that made the two looked over their shoulders at her. "What?" Mat said when he received a burning glare from her amber eyes. "Stupid ooman, he mark her as mate." She said in her garbled ooman speech that ended in a loud click and a trill. Mat's eyes widened at this and his head snapped to Ginger, who had stopped completely. His eyes had turned a bright red, indication of his rising anger. "He marked you?" He growled, feeling pissed that someone would take his friend without him knowing.

Ginger was looking down, seeming to be breathing heavily, and her hair was covering her expression giving no clue of what she was feeling. She suddenly turned around on Rouge and glared at her sharply. "Please be quiet Rouge..." She snapped clenching her fists in anger, showing she didn't enjoy her words.

Rouge balked at this and her tresses rose up a bit in shock and anger. "BACK OFF YOU SC-UM!" Rouge snarled before turning on her heels and disappearing down the road at full speed. Ginger roared after her before looking at Mat, her eyes full of fury. "Mat, don't even talk..." She growled at him causing the boy to flinch back, his eyes turning a mixed blue and yellow, showing hurt. "Jeez... Fine." He said crossing his arms over his chest, huffing unhappily at her outburst.

Ginger turned with a huff and walked off growling under her breath. Mat merely shrugged at her and followed close after her, avoiding getting close to her in case she decided to attack.

* * *

Change of Point of View!

Chimera's P.O.V.

Chimera shimmied up a pole of a bank and climbed over the edge. He sat down with a gruff hiss and looked down, tail twitching his tail over his waist. He scented the air for his mate's scent but caught nothing. He let out a low growl and tittered back and forth on the ledge before jumping off the room. He landed on a pole below with a dull thud and breathed in deeply, still not catching the sweet scent of female.

Another scent tickled his sensory organ on the top of his mouth and he licked his lips. The scent of heat wafted into his nostrils and he slowly slid down the pole, grinning. The female he choose was close but getting away quickly as he began to notice her fading scent. He blinked his green eyes wide and then let out a low hiss, stretching his aching muscles.

He had chosen her because of her battling strategies. The way she handle two of his half-sisters with ease, taking both out with minimal damage. The yautja side of him was please with this, a strong female to bear him good pups. The xenomorph side took this a potential queen, mating with her to produce offspring for a new hive. His human side didn't even know what to think of this, it was afraid of her.

The one thing that drove him to help her was her fickle heat scent. It withered and stroked his senses, drowning them in her sweet scent. His body seized and he felt himself become aroused by it making his mind slip a bit. He noticed that her scent had Yautja qualities at this and purred in amusement as he saw that she was indeed a hybrid.

Upon seeing other brothers and sisters coming in for the kill, he acted quickly on instinct and attacked quickly. He quickly killed the one maiming his sweet female with it claws, tearing it open with his tail. Jumping down, he gave his female a quick hiss and then attacked another one that dare try to sneak up on her. The other two who were sisters, ran off upon his invasion of their mind.

He turned to see the female gazing at him wide eyed and a purr kicked up in his chest. Instinct took over and he blanked out for a bit. When he came to, he had pinned the female to a pole and she was spitting at him angrily. He couldn't understand half the things she was spouting out at him but by the tone of her voice, she was pissed.

He guessed she was merely testing his strength as she began to push against his chest, telling him to take her with force. He tightened his tail around her legs and kicked up his purr to soothe the female so he could do just that. Suddenly something shouted behind him and he was distracted for a moment. He unwrapped his tail from the girl and turned his head towards two creatures. One was an ooman with golden brown hair and the other was a female yautja. He blanked out again and then he let out a hiss as suddenly the male ooman charged at him and he fled away, not wanting to battle.

So now here he was, tracking the female he wanted.

He ran down the streets following the heat scent closely, not paying attention to anything else. Suddenly he crashed head on into someone and skidded back with a huff of anger. The scent of female filled his nose and he looked up to see a young female human glaring down at him dangerously. She said something in that strange human language of her's and he trilled in question to this. Her eyes narrowed darkly and she pulled out something from her back pocket.

With a click a bride blade of energy came up out of the blade and she snarled something at him. Tilting his head he released his tail and brought it over his head, threatening to attack her. The girl took a few steps back blinking before growling at Chimera and then charged at him roar. The triple breed jumped up high over her and landed behind her before slashing out with his tail, sending her skidding to the ground with a roar of pain. "Damn it!" He managed to pick out that human chatter before she got to her feet growling.

"Talon will graaa!" He picked out a few more words and chuckled as she charged at him again. He shook himself and shimmied up a telephone pole with a hiss, avoiding her completely. The girl barked at him and began making threatening motions towards him. Chimera let out a hiss of amusement as she continued to swear at him. He just sat there listening to her futile words that only made him churr in amusment.

Suddenly there was a loud thud and a shadow fell over her as he saw the biggest Yautja he ever saw come up...

End of chapter-

Mat is owned by Bahamut Crisis Core

Rouge is owned by supanovart123

Chimera is owned by Tymes24

Talon is owned by Khalthar


End file.
